


【授翻】婚礼，初见，与蜜月（依此为序）

by Vilya7



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人和蝙蝠侠发现他们的结婚计划有个问题。幸运的是他们的朋友们乐于帮助他们解决麻烦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】婚礼，初见，与蜜月（依此为序）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wedding, a First Meeting, and a Honeymoon (in that order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382948) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 本文基于好心的The_Diggler给我的梗！

“那是真的吗？”神奇女侠挨着超人和蝙蝠侠坐下，手中搁着一杯热气腾腾的茶。瞭望塔窗外，地球宁静地绕群星而行。

“什么是真的？”超人问道。蝙蝠侠看起来颇为忧虑。

神奇女侠吹了吹热气，呷了一口茶，“我听说你们计划结婚。”

超人呻吟了起来，蝙蝠侠则在头罩里眯起了眼。

“怎么了？”神奇女侠说,“我的意思是，你们俩从未公开过你们的关系，但你们也没隐瞒住。至少，不是因为那次事故，那次蝙蝠侠差点死去，而超人情急之下在联盟公共通讯上说漏了嘴。”

“我记得这件事，”蝙蝠侠说，而超人则试图表现得轻松点。“但我以为我们已经订婚的事会保密得更久点。”他看向超人，“卡尔？”

“我......应该告诉过卡拉，”超人承认。他耸耸肩，“她注意到我异常高兴，于是就不停地打探。”他耷拉着肩，盯着桌子，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

“和超人一样，”蝙蝠侠说，“迪克通过类似的方法也知道了......我是说通过推理，他追问我直到我承认。所以不应该全是你的错。”

“从某种程度上来说，你们将不得不公开，”神奇女侠说，她端着茶杯，责备地指着他们，“我是说，你们会邀请你们的朋友参加婚礼的，对吧？”

“事实上我们还没有讨论过细节，”克拉克承认，“它已经......把我压得喘不过气了。”

黑暗骑士呷了一口咖啡，“我还好。我没那么容易被压倒。”他喃喃自语道。

“所以这些邀请会是来自超人和蝙蝠侠，还是克拉克和布鲁斯？”

克拉克笑道，“我不认为‘超人’和‘蝙蝠侠’是法律主体，戴安娜，所以邀请者将会是——”

蝙蝠侠突然在桌子上将咖啡杯重重一顿，“噢，不。”布鲁斯说。

“怎么了？”戴安娜和克拉克一齐问道。

“噢，不。”布鲁斯重复着。

“怎么了？”克拉克，戴安娜，以及瞭望塔自助餐厅里每个一直假装没有在听他们谈话的人齐声问道。

“布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特不能结婚，”布鲁斯说，“他们至今都还没见过面。”

 

“你确定？”十分钟后，超人茫然地说道，“感觉他们好像——我们好像——见过。”

“当然了，我们私下见面时通常是不穿披风的，”布鲁斯说，“所以自然感觉像见过。比如，你在庄园呆过很久。但你能说出一次，在公共场合——在人们能看见并能将他们联系在一起的地方，来自小镇的克拉克肯特和花花公子亿万富翁布鲁斯韦恩的见面吗？一个慈善舞会或宴会？”

克拉克垂下双眼，搜索着他的记忆，“那个在大都会的新启韦恩项目的庆典怎么样？我当时在那因为要——”

“你只问了我一个问题——还是一个毫不起眼的问题。你坐在五排以后，完全没有近到可以得到我一个冷眼。而且没有人可以凭借那样的西装就引起布鲁斯韦恩的注意。”

“去年六月的慈善野餐？”

“我们都去了，但是你来晚了——为了处理可能发生的陨石撞击——而我很早就离开了——去解救小丑的目标。我们完全没有见面。”

“唔，我想你是对的。”

这就是布鲁斯所焦躁的事，他甚至都没说声“当然了”。“这是一个可怕的疏漏。既然事实如此我们就不能结婚。而我们却偏不能让‘超人’和‘蝙蝠侠’结婚。”

“所以你们私奔，”闪电侠说，他出现在桌旁，放弃了装作没有和大家一起偷听，“只需要一个安静的仪式，一位可靠的见证人。如果新闻被曝出来，我想人们只会把它当做花花公子的恶作剧。”

克拉克痛苦的表情和布鲁斯如出一辙。“行不通，”克拉克抢在布鲁斯之前说，“那正是布鲁斯的风格，但是......对克拉克肯特来说突然和某人秘密结婚太不符合其性格了。这会令人起疑。”

“某些像莱克斯卢瑟那样的人也许就会察觉其中确有猫腻，”布鲁斯说，“不行，必须得有些公开的示爱行为。”他的手指敲打着桌面。“我有个主意。”过了一会儿他说道。手指又敲打了几次。“我有一个计划。”他说。

戴安娜看着他，又转向克拉克。“从他说话的方式来看，我有种事情将会变得很有趣的感觉。”她说道。

“但愿如此，”蝙蝠侠说，“但在计划付诸行动之前，我得先做一件事。”

他看向戴安娜。

 

就在第二天，奥利弗奎恩主持的派对上，满厅都是低声笑语，星城的名流们玩得很尽兴。他早已抛弃他那臭名昭著的“快闪派对”多年，所以当人们从推特，脸书，或者其它奥利弗知道的社交平台上收到他的邀请时，他们就加入了。甚至连布鲁斯韦恩也从哥谭飞来星城，坐在主座旁，喝着香槟，闲扯着一些食物，宾客，及近况的无聊话题。派对规模宏大，以宾客为中心流动展开，就像是岩石周围泛开的涟漪，所以当坐在椅子里的布鲁斯韦恩突然挺直了身子并抓住了奎恩的袖子，几乎每个人都注意到了。

“奥利弗，”韦恩呼吸加紧，“那个刚走进来的迷人的家伙是谁？”

奎恩瞥了一眼。“噢，史蒂文伦巴第？相当英俊，不是吗？他为《星球日报》工作——那是家‘报纸’。”他在空中比了个引号，“你可能听说过他们。”

布鲁斯轻轻地砸了下他手臂，“不是他，你傻子，是那个挨着他的帅哥！”

人们顺着他的目光看向那个使他欣喜若狂的目标。就算奥利弗奎恩想放声大笑，从他困惑的表情上你也看不出什么。“挨着他的？我想那是大都会来的记者。肯特，或克拉克，或者别的什么名字。我想——”

他正在和稀薄的空气说话。

“奥利弗告诉我你的名字是肯特，或克拉克，”布鲁斯出现在刚进来的人身旁，漫不经心地说，“或是别的什么名字。介意告诉我吗？我讨厌不清不楚。”

克拉克正了正他的眼镜，显得坐立不安；他今晚穿了他最好的西装，但显然并不适合星城这样的最高水准。毕竟在某种程度上这就是事实。“两者都是。”克拉克回答说。

布鲁斯无声地张了张嘴“啊，”然后他把头歪向一边，困惑地问，“什么意思？”

克拉克的嘴抽动着，“名克拉克，姓肯特。”

“好吧，克拉克肯特，”布鲁斯说，“我是布鲁斯韦——”

“——我知道你是谁。”克拉克打断了他，布鲁斯扬起眉毛。

“噢，你真是无礼又英俊。”他喃喃道，引起了多位宾客的瞩目，他们用手掩住笑声。“和我跳舞。”布鲁斯要求道。

“和你跳——停下！”克拉克发现自己被飞快地拽进舞池，跳起了华尔兹，接着是一支探戈。这晚余下的时间里他们都在跳舞，布鲁斯在他耳边低语，他们身体之间的空隙越来越少，直到他们彼此贴合，摇摆。克拉克看起来不知所措，但并非不快，布鲁斯则兴高采烈。

就这样，布鲁斯开始了一场轰轰烈烈的示爱行动，并占据小报头条长达数周。

 

舞会后第二天，布鲁斯韦恩的私人飞机降落在星球日报的屋顶。“我是来偷走你的记者的。”布鲁就像漫步在审讯室里一样欢快地宣布着。

佩里怀特对他怒目而视，“你怎么敢——”

“噢，不要担心，我会让他一直工作的。他对他精巧的工作的献身精神是我喜欢他的众多特点之一。”布鲁斯说着，一边向克拉克所在之地抛了个飞吻，克拉克红着脸并努力憋着不要笑出声，“我甚至可以让他和你通视频。但我和他将在我的游艇上度假。我渴望见到他穿上轻薄的泳衣——如果——晒着太阳会让他像个太阳神的话。”

某处传来了噪音，听起来疑似史蒂文伦巴第喷出了一口咖啡。

佩里看着克拉克。“你真的想去？”他问道，他的确很好奇。

克拉克点点头，看起来很难为情。“我保证我会一直工作的。”他说。

佩里低声咆哮道，“我不质疑你对你工作的献身精神，肯特。但我强烈质疑你在选择情侣时的品味，不过......”停顿的那一会儿，克拉克可以看见佩里在权衡利弊。然后佩里耸耸肩，对布鲁斯说道，“谁知道呢，也许这样工作他会更有效率。带走这个傻大个儿，我祝福他。”他用手指向克拉克，后者正在收拾他的笔记本和资料，“我不在乎你玩得有多轻佻，但是我希望关于司法部丑闻的报道明天早上在我的收件箱里，明白吗？”

“明白，头儿！”克拉克结结巴巴地说，小心地避开旁观者，跟上布鲁斯的脚步。

“欢迎，先生。”在克拉克爬进直升机时，飞行员说道，“很高兴见到您。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克说着，从攀爬的直升机上俯视下去。“你刚有点太夸张了，不是吗？”他对布鲁斯说。

“也许吧。”布鲁斯看起来对自己很满意。“我预计，一周的奢华游艇时光后，当人们发现布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特已经订婚时应该不会太惊讶。他们不希望我们仅凭一个订婚就能成功结婚，但我们无论怎样也会的。就在一个合理的订婚期后——也许两周或两个月左右。”

“两个月，拜托，”坐在驾驶员座椅上的阿尔弗雷德说，“我不可能独自料理宴会餐饮，我们需要找一个好的酒席承办人。”

“订婚两个月过后，”布鲁斯继续说，“我们将会举办一个豪华的狂欢会，以满足每个人对无聊的婚礼的最糟糕的假想。人们会津津乐道。而最终他们会很震惊，但也不得不接受我们是一对合法伴侣的事实。”

“好极了，”克拉克说，“我有种感觉，布鲁斯韦恩将会成为一个令人难以忍受的过犹不及的新郎。”

“谁，我？”布鲁斯说，睁大了他的眼，“我真的看起来像是那种吹毛求疵的人吗？”

克拉克和阿尔弗雷德交换着的会心表情更胜于雄辩。

“无论如何，”布鲁斯牵起克拉克的手，说，“谢谢你同意陪我度过这个小小的假期。”

“说得就像我完全不知道你已经在游艇上有了一个完整的离家犯罪实验室，还打算让我每晚带你飞到哥谭似的。”克拉克微笑着说。

“几乎每个晚上，”布鲁斯纠正道，“譬如，我想我可以今晚暂时离开。”

他微笑着吻上了克拉克的指关节，补充道：

“毕竟，这是我们第一个蜜月之夜。”

 

瞭望塔的自助餐厅里，戴安娜站在她的两位朋友前面，春风满面。联盟其余成员拥在他们身旁，有的看起来很高兴，有的则不太放心，这取决于他们的身份。

“你确定能胜任？”闪电侠在一旁问道。他之前扬言不管是伴郎还是撒花女童他都能胜任，并试图在瞭望塔的水培室里找一捧玫瑰。“你做牧师？”

“她是一位女神。”超人和蝙蝠侠同时不耐地说。

“你们准备好了吗？”两人点点头，戴安娜的眼睛闪闪发光，“根据亚马逊的习俗，我将仪式略作修改，但我相信它依然适用。”

她暂且俯首。这一瞬间，克拉克可以发誓，他看见有光笼着她的黑发，他不禁艰难地滚动喉结。

当她再次抬头时，面目庄严，蕴含笑意，“一对新人愿将生命交付彼此，携手并进？”

克拉克伸手握住布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯早就脱掉了他的手套，双手非常冰冷。克拉克轻轻地握紧它们，他感觉到布鲁斯也以同样的力度回应着他。

“战友们！”戴安娜高喊道，所有人聚拢来。“今天我们相聚为庆祝我们的两位——同事的结合，”她说道，措辞上略微有些磕绊。“我现将他们的名字告知诸神：超人；卡尔艾尔；克拉克肯特。蝙蝠侠；布鲁斯韦恩。这对新人并肩前行，抵背而战，交付性命。今日他们愿与子成说，执手偕老：如两支玫瑰花蔓交颈，如两股清流汇融。”

她展开双臂，询问二人：

“我的朋友，我的兄弟，你们愿意今天宣誓彼此相爱，彼此珍惜，彼此保护，彼此尊重吗？如果是，请说‘我愿意’。”

“我愿意。”克拉克和布鲁斯同时说道。

“那么现在我宣布，在诸神的见证中，你们结为一体。愿阿芙洛狄忒青睐你们的结合；愿赫拉护佑你们的家庭；愿雅典娜赐予你们化解矛盾的智慧；愿珀尔塞福涅恩准你们最终都能回归彼此。祝福你们。”

“祝福你们。”联盟其余成员的声音回荡着。突然，克拉克感应到似有空气震颤，像是一道灿烂的光芒或一记悠扬的振鸣，然二者皆非。布鲁斯的手指不再冰凉，他与克拉克十指相扣，克拉克能够听到他清晰而近乎崇敬的呼吸声。

“你们可以亲吻对方了。”戴安娜结束了仪式。然后她微笑着露出了酒窝，“其实这并非仪式的一部分，我只是想看你们接吻。”

背后传来的此起彼伏的笑声和欢呼挑逗的口哨表明了戴安娜并不是一个人。

没有迟疑，蝙蝠侠上前将超人拉进就是一个深吻。克拉克微笑着回吻，耳边充斥着起哄的喝彩声，他倾身揽住对方旋转升空，长吻不断。

一朵玫瑰击中了蝙蝠侠的脸。他没有回头，反手凌空接住了第二朵，低头看向笑嘻嘻的闪电侠和其余一脸享受的联盟成员。

“你们难道没有更重要的事要做吗？保护世界或者什么的？”

人群渐渐散开，大家尽情谈笑着。

“不是说你，奎恩，”在绿箭侠准备离开时，蝙蝠侠说道，“我需要你的帮助。”

“你太幸运了，我是一个无可救药的浪漫主义者，”奥利弗笑道，“我可不能拒绝一位新人的请求。你需要我做什么？”

“我需要你帮我安排我和我丈夫的初见。”蝙蝠侠说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢帮我修正语言措辞的小伙伴们~  
> 清浅，太感谢你的beta了，我们一起被这篇fiction撩得不要不要了~  
> 音子，尚伢，你们都是小天使~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> 第一次翻译就只能折腾成这样了，有错误或疏漏请不要客气地指出来啊~  
> 还有，mithen大大的文都超棒，如果这篇译文没有给你这种感觉那都是我的问题......


End file.
